


The Dragon Secret (Hiccup/Reader)

by PerhapsWeCanTry



Series: The Dragon Secret [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerhapsWeCanTry/pseuds/PerhapsWeCanTry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an eight year-old, Hiccup comes into the woods looking for a downed dragon but instead finds you, wrapped in net and a veil of mystery. No one knows you. You know no one. And you have an incredible gift you weren't even aware of.</p>
<p>You could change Hiccup's world forever. And it's all because of your secret. The Dragon Secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Secret (Hiccup/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiccup is 19 as of Chapter One, as are you, thus making it before the second film and five years after the first. This isn't always canon with the TV series, as I'm not really willing to go back and watch all of it, unless needed. 
> 
> Enjoy! Please tell me if there are any spelling errors.

Stoic the Vast wasn't easily confused by the wilderness. It's simple songs laid out a nice foundation for an easy day. Everything would quickly fall into place in nature, save for a couple of things. One being poison ivy, which grew on Berk despite the ludicrous conditions, and the other being dragons, whom Vikings had wrestled with for a solid 300 years over who was on the top of the food chain.  
Stoic knew that a solid foundation in dragon killing would lay out a good path for his slightly weak-willed son Hiccup, who was eight years old and nearly as annoying as the dragon problem. Nearly, because Hiccup had the drive and desire to kill dragons for a very long time, thus making him semi-acceptable in society. For the most part. For the most part because Hiccup had the attention span of a sparrow and a noodle-y, lanky body that flailed if the wind blew too hard. And the wind always blew on Berk.  
"Son, it's time you get up, close the book on trolls, and come with me. A dragon was taken down off Raven Point and the creature was massive." That was how the conversation had started between father and son.  
A pair of olive eyes peeked over a massive book. One raised an eyebrow with a question laced in its depths. "Really, Dad? Because last time the incident caused-"  
"Enough about the incident, Hiccup," Stoic raised a palm to his forehead, "please. You want to kill dragons, ever, than this would be a good time for some solid, safe experience."  
The book slammed shut eagerly and the boy, clad in thick furs and a green shirt, stood with a massive smile stretched across his features. "Alright! I'll come!"  
A small smile graced Stoic's thickly bearded face. "Come then, son."  
Rain pelted down on the villagers who made their way to the location of the fallen dragon, anticipation etched into their features. Torches were quickly extinguished in the downpour, and eight year-old Hiccup looked for cover in his father's massive frame. Finally, they began to trace the trail of rocks and branches and boulders, which had been violently strewn in the crash flight of the dragon, and soon traces of thick net were being found along the trail.  
Hiccup huffed and continued with the slightly laborious hike, frowning at the puddles of blood that could be made out in the rain. Weapons were drawn, and the Vikings continued for what seemed like hours, until the trail stopped and they came across a clearing.  
Normally, Stoic the Vast wasn't easily confused with nature. But the sight before him completely baffled him. There was no dragon, just a small, wet, sobbing girl stuck in the center of the clearing, thoroughly wrapped in dragon-net. Hiccup peeked out from under his legs and gazed at the sight before him.  
Her eyes, thick with tears, looked up from her hands, tears and rain mixed as they dribbled down her cheeks. She thrashed a little, cried in frustration, and gazed longingly at the Vikings before clutching her bleeding head, and with a sob and wince, choking out the words, "h-help me."


End file.
